REI HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT!
by attackofkawaiiness
Summary: Christie misunderstands some words.Ch 1:"KAI, YOU'RE GOING OUT" Tyson, Christie, and Max gasped."WITH WHO" They yelled in unison.CH 2: "YOU AND KENNY ARE...!OHMIGOD TY"ch 3: waking up Kai
1. ohmigod REI!

"SUGAR!"

"SUGAR!"

"HYPER!"

"SUGAR!"

If you were asking, that was the sound of Max and Christie coming back from the candy store with bags of candy. They went to Tyson's house. As they opened the front door, Rei asked, "So, how'd you guys make out with the grocery shopping?" "We'll do that tomorrow, we just went to get candy-" Max was cut off.

"WHAT!" Christie screamed. She was standing there ever since Rei asked the question, glaring furiously.

" I just wanted to know what you did-"

"EXCUSE ME, BUT WE DID **NOT **_MAKE OUT _AND WE DID **NOT **_DO _ANYTHING! YOU DISGUST ME! I MEAN, HE'S MY _FRIEND_!"

Max was laughing his head off.

"I didn't mean it that wa-"

"YOU TWO WERE MAKING OUT! OHMIGOD!" Tyson yelled as he burst in through a connecting door. Kai, who was sitting in the corner, got up and headed for the door. "I' going out," he said, grabbing a jacket.

Max, Tyson and Christie all spun around and stared at him.

"YOU'RE GOING OUT!" They gasped. "WITH **_WHO_**!" They yelled in unision. Rei and Hilary, who had just come in, fell over.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

short, yes, but I laughed so hard making this. Hope you did the same.

REVIEW!


	2. Human Dominoes and TYSON BE LOYAL!

"Ok, you guys, when the second hand hits the four, start." Kenny said, after he had passed out the tests. The group was sitting cross-legged in the dojo, preparing to take a test about something to do with their skills, mental strength, etc.

The only noise you could hear was the occasional rustle of a paper and the scratch of a pen. Tyson leaned over and whispered to Hilary. She shook her head. He whispered again. She glared at him. He turned to the other side and whispered to Kenny. Kenny mumbled a very low, "Tyson, no cheating off of me." And pulled his paper away.

"OHMIGOD, TYSON, YOU'RE CHEATING ON KENNY! YOU WERE _DATING _HIM! WHO ARE YOU CHEATING ON HIM _WITH_!"

Max fell over laughing. Rei just sighed and rolled his eyes. Kai ignored them all. Tyson was caught up choking, laughing, and trying to explain. Kenny blushed an insane red and covered his face with his hands. Hilary was furious. "You, come with me! We're going out right now, I have a few words to say to you-"

"EW, YOU LEZ! I AM _SO _**NOT **_GOING OUT _WITH **_YOU!_**" Even Rei laughed at this funny outburst. Kai couldn't suppress a smirk. Tyson laughed so hard he was rolling on the floor clutching his sides. Max looked like he was having a seizure/spasm thing on the floor.

"ARE YOU MENTALLY CHALLENGED OR SOMETHING! YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING! YOU THINK OF THE DIRTY MEANING OF IT!" Hilary screeched. "YOU THINK I WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU! ONLY A RETARD COULD THINK OF THAT!" "You know you like that!" Tyson yelled at Hilary. Christie opened her mouth in shock. Both girls glared at Tyson. "YOU SICK FREAK!" Christie yelled at him. Hilary slapped him in the face. "HEY, DON'T SLAP HIM!" Christie yelled at Hilary. "Ooo, Tyson, your GIRLFRIEND is sticking up for you!" Hilary sneered. Max and Rei, at this point, were leaning on each other they were laughing so hard. "He is NOT my-"Christie started, but was cut off by a huge blast that was coming from a different direction. "KENNY, THAT WAS _SICK_!" Christie yelled at the boy, a look of pure disgust on her face. "I-it w-w-wasn't me! I-I-I swear!" Kenny stuttered. "Max! That was HILARIOUS!" Rei said to the blonde. Max had a remote in his hand. Kenny looked behind him, and he saw a little machine. Kenny threw it at Max. He dodged it and it nailed Rei in the head. "AAA!" he yelled, and fell backwards, clutching his forehead. He grabbed Max's shirt so he wouldn't fall, who grabbed Tyson's shirt so he wouldn't go down, who grabbed Kenny, who grabbed the back of Christie's shirt (A/N theyr sitting in a circle, just so you know.), who grabbed Kai's shirt, and poor him, he had nothing to grab and he couldn't hold five people up. So he fell back and hit his head on the wood floor. Hard. Christie lost her grip on his shirt, and everyone fell back. In about 30 seconds, Rei was back up, and he picked up Max, who dragged Tyson up with him, who helped Kenny get up, who gave Christie a hand to pull herself up, who got Kai up. Kai staggered, and she tripped over his foot, and not wanting to fall again, grabbed the nearest thing to her. Which was Rei's pants. And she pantsed him, revealing his black boxers. With a cry of surprise, he tripped and fell over backwards. Max tried to catch him, but only ended up going down with him. Tyson grabbed the back of Max's shirt before he fell, who was grabbed by Kenny, who Christie got hold of, and Christie fell over backwards, knocking into Kai, who grabbed Rei's shoulder (because he and Max made it back up), who got dragged back down, and grabbed Max's forearm, but Max was pulled over instead of down, and he went fell on Christie, who was clutching a windowsill to get back up. She was yanked backwards, and she hit her head on Kai's chest, who got the wind knocked out of him, and Tyson, just for the heck of it, pushed Kenny into the fallen group. Hilary slapped him again, but he tried to dodge it, making him lose his balance, and he fell backwards, hitting Max's knee. He cried out in pain, clutching the back of Rei's shirt tight, who not only lost his pants, but was now being choked, so he tried to wrench himself from the blonde's grasp, only to hit Christie in the forehead with his elbow. And Kai was out cold.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

that was bad… oh well; the new chapter mite b up by 2morrow, and it'll be better than this…


	3. note

please read chapter five of my story truth or dare to find out what happened as to my updating...


	4. Waking up Kai

TANK YOU TO ALLA MY REVIEWUZ! Who are listed here because most people don't look at the reviews while reading a story so im gonna PUT THEYR NAMES cuz theyr SO DAMN COOL…listed from the latest reviews to the oldest.

Kyo madden: gigglelaughsnort? LMAO!

Konfizkate: O.M.G I love ur KRRK production story!dies I am not worthy

Kit anika- yes I do have those issues. I defy the laws of the earth with my pantless dominoes of PANTLESSNESSOSITY! Oo

Kit anika: thank you for reviewing and callin me funny…my humor is finaly preciated!

Dark shadow phoenix- ty for reviewin

Randomness: ty for BOTH reviews. I cant believe ppl actually think im funny..OO

Catseyes- ty for reviwein…I cant belive u ppl think im funny….and how do you think that theyl wake him up? Mwahahaha read on…

Darkshadowpheonix- DON'T BE LIKE THEM WITH THE DOMINOES! I hope you didn't pants him…oO

Hi- yes it was.

Catgurl- k I'll reed it but I saw I story cald trust, not truth. Is that the story?

Pish-yes, he did. Poor, poor catboy…

Goddess- WOW PPL R LAFFING! OMG!

Chibi- I am writing more…READ ON!

THANK YOU ALL!

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"KAI-KILLER!" Tyson accused.

"I didn't do anything!" Christie protested.

"If Max didn't put that machine…" Kenny started.

"Kenny, shut up. It's all Tyson's fault that…" Hilary went on.

"ME! You're blaming ME!" Tyson glared at her.

"He's gonna die all because of…" Christie whimpered.

"Christie, he's just unconscious..." Ray tried to point this out to her.

"Kenny, I can't believe that you-" Tyson began

"SHUT UP!" Ray yelled. Christie covered her ears. Everyone stopped and turned to him.

"Listen, accusing one another is NOT gonna help. Our team captain's unconscious, not dead. We need to wake him up. It's that simple, got it?"

"Otay," They said in unison.

Five minutes later.

"Christie that's not a good-"

Christie slapped Kai hard across the face with the back of her hand.

"…idea…"

five more minutes

"Tyson there must be a better way than-"

Tyson dumped an entire bucket of water on the captain.

"…that…"

five more minutes

"MAX DON'T!" Ray yelled at Max as he was about to hold on of Tyson's old socks over Kai's face.

Two minutes later…

Christie had Dranzer in her hand. She tilted her head and examined it. She looked at Kai, then at the blade, then back at Kai. Her hand closed around his beyblade. She growled in frustration. "WAKE…UP!" She yelled at him and chucked his blade at the back of his wet head.

Kai's POV

AGH this stupid girl GET OFF OF MY SHIRT hah what an idiot she tripped. Even stupider idiots, their pulling each other's pants down. JESUS YOU STUPID GIRL CAN YOU NOT STAND! Rei you pantsless moron don't fall over NO! OW YOU BAKA MY CHEST!

At this time he fell unconscious when he hit his head on the floor again.

What the fk…? What's that smell? Why am I wet? Why does my face AND head hurt? They won't live through this.

Normal POV

Kai jerked awake and glared at them. Before he could turn on them Christie screamed and ran outside. Everyone else decided to follow suit. Kai walked over and picked up Dranzer where she was laying on the floor.

Kai's POV

_Urgh…what the hell happened?_

# OHMIGOD that was HILARIOUS! I saw it all from the shelf #

_I'm sure you did… Now can you tell me what went on?_

# Ok AHAHA gigglelaughsnort ( LMAO KYO) #

_would you PLEASE STOP_

# Okay..aha… you fell unconscious when Christie nailed you and you hit your head. Again. Then they dragged you over to the couch and tried various methods of waking you up #

_Which were…?_

# Well they argued for a while, and Tyson called Christie a Kai-killer… #

_Skip the argument._

# FINE you always kill everything anyway Christie backhanded you across the face which was HILARIOUS to watch and then Tyson dumped water on you and then Max tried to wake you up by waving a sock of Tyson's under your nose #

_he WHAT!_

# Ray stopped him but anyway Christie took me off the shelf and tried to think of something but she just got frustrated and whipped me at your head. It hurt so bad #

_poor you, having to live with pain._

# I know… I should really be appreciated more for what I do… wait. Can you NOT be sarcastic for once? Be like Christie. She's a lot more fun #

_Are you comparing me to a GIRL!_

# No, a TEAMMATE #

_Who's a GIRL._

# So #

_THEY'RE WEAK. Quit rambling uselessly. We're going to train._

# Why #

_Because you're being an ass._

# Why #

Ask yourself 

# Why #

That's it. I'm training you until- 

# Why #

# Why #

# Why #

_SHUT UP! _Kai closed the mind link.

Very faintly, Kai could hear a

# Why #

"ARGH!"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

short, stupid, and not to the point! I'm a wonderful writer. I just wanted to make this chapter to update. So I might delete it. thank you , my wonderful reviewers, for being so patient with my slow self. Green gardening shoes for all.

REVIEW!


End file.
